A Builder Wreck
by Power Master
Summary: Learn how the mere builder became the best Wrecker among the Autobots, along with meeting Wheeljack and other Wreckers.


**_'Hey there... The name's Bulkhead,'_** narrated Bulkhead, **_'I know what you guys're thinking about. You're thinking that Bulkhead means clumsy and dummy. Well to be fair with you... You're half-right. And trust me... I am more than just what name has... It begins with my early career: builder. Building and wrecking are my styles... Just before I became the Wrecker.'_**

On the city of Metrotitan City, a new building was in process of building up. The Cybertronian Builders built the latest building through steadied and putting both the metals and poles together as one, as well as removing the old building's debris; hammering, wrecking and smashing them into pieces. Some of them were in robot forms, other were in their Cybertronian construction vehicular forms, in constructing the building.

Among the builders, a worker fat yet muscular green Cybertronian named Bulkhead, smashed the debris into pieces, with his wrecking ball-like. He continued smashing them into pieces. The bell rang, making him and his colleagues turned to the Manager Cybertronian. They knew what it means...

Break Time...

Most of Cybertronian Builders took the break, returning to the cafeteria, in eating and drinking of the Energon Source. Bulkhead sat alone on the table, drank it some. Before he could do anything, his head got pushed to the table hard.

Bulkhead groaned angrily. He looked up and glared at the one, who did it to him. He encountered the blue and silver muscular male robot, smirked and chuckled at him.

"Breakdown," Bulkhead groaned angrily, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Breakdown smirked, "Come now, Bulky. Don't tell me that you actually got some problem with me again?"

"You'd think I liked your troublesome?!" Bulkhead huffed angrily, "Go to Unicorn's Pit of Hell!"

Breakdown chuckled lightly, "Ohh... I'm so scared..."

Bulkhead groaned in anger, "Oh... Trust me, Breakdown, you're gonna get it!"

Bulkhead charged and attacked Breakdown to the ground hard. Cybertronian Builders turned and gathered around, watching Bulkhead and Breakdown battling each other.

Bulkhead punched Breakdown's face for few times. Breakdown grabbed Bulkhead's head, and slammed his to the ground hard. Breakdown then kicked Bulkhead's chest hard to the back. Breakdown punched and kicked on Bulkhead's face for few times. Bulkhead quickly blocked it before he punched on Breakdown's face for few times, before giving a hard punch on his face.

Breakdown groaned in anger. Bulkhead gave the smirk to his old rival. Breakdown quickly get up and beat Bulkhead's head hard to the ground. Breakdown was about to finish his enemy off.

"Breakdown!" The Cybertronian Manager cried, making both Bulkhead and Breakdown, turned to him. "Pickin' a fight with Bulkhead, again?! Well, guess what? You ain't gonna cause problem again, coz you're fired!"

"Wh - WHAT?! But sir! I -" Breakdown was interrupted, upon looking at his manager's glaring eyes. He sighed in anger, giving in. Breakdown left at once.

Bulkhead groaned and moaned in pain, slowly getting up from his ground. He looked and saw his manager's glaring at him. Bulkhead chuckled lightly.

"That was not funny, Bulk," said Cybetronian Manager, making Bulkhead looked down. He chuckled lightly, "Though I already knew that troublemaker gets what he deserved, but nice going, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead chuckled lightly, "Thanks."

"By the way, Bulk, have you thought of becoming the Wrecker?"

"Huh? Well... I'm not very sure of that, boss... I wasn't really a best warrior."

"Come on, Bulky," said Cybertronian Manager, "I'm sure you got some cool move. I can guarantee of that. After all, you may find partner from Wreckers."

Bulkhead hummed gently, having some thoughts, before spoke: "I guess you're right. I would like to try it out someday..."

Cybertronian Manager smiled gently, before leaving Bulkhead. He may have the chance in becoming the best Wrecker.

* * *

**_'Well... I could have been happy with my building career,'_** narrated Bulkhead, **_'But thanks to Great Cybertronian War. I joined the Autobots Resistance in battling the creeps called Decepticons. Best of all, I met a Wrecker. That is cool.'_**

The once beautiful and great city of Metrotitan had became in ruins and destruction due to the Great Cybertronian War. Both Autobots and Decepticons fought and battled against each other, through the use of blasting the machine guns, swinging and thrusting their swords, spears and blades, and punching and kicking at each other.

Hiding behind of the wall debris, Bulkhead came out and blasted his canon at some of his enemies, before he ducked down. More Autobot Troopers came and helped Bulkhead, blasting their enemies off. He groaned angrily, finding himself trapped and outnumbered.

Before Bulkhead could do anything, the explosion from his back sounded. He gasped in shock, encountered the white robot, with black spikes acted as his wings and his head had the two winged-like samurai's helmet, holding his samurai swords in front of his enemies.

"Wow..." Bulkhead awed.

The white robot turned to Bulkhead, "So, you must be Bulkhead. The name's Wheeljack. Everything's okay?"

Bulkhead nodded his head gently, "Yeah."

"Good. Coz, we're gonna push all the cons back to where they came from. And trust me, we'll make sure of that."

"What?! Are you crazy?! We're outnumbered. We need backups."

Wheeljack scoffed, "Ha! Bulky. You've gotta learn about Wreckers' ways, like now. 'Wreckers don't call for backup, they call for cleanup'! Besides, calling some backups are nothing but small fries. Besides, these Cons are just chickened out!"

Hearing of Wheeljack's speech, Autobot Troopers cried and cheered out wild and happily, and even Bulkhead had to admit it. He's one cool Autobot.

Wheeljack turned to the front, held his samurai sword in front of him giving a smirk, "Alright, Troopers! CHARGE Those CONS out!"

Autobot Troopers cheered wildly. Wheeljack transformed into a Cybertronian Race White Car, and charged in. The Autobot Troopers transformed into their Cybertronian Cars, Trucks and Hummer. Bulkhead transformed into his Cybertronian Green Hummer. They all charged at the Vehicons, who fired their guns and blasters at the Autobots.

The Autobots dodged their blasting guns from their enemies, while charging head on. Some got hit, yet they continued charging in. They knocked some of Decepticons aside and ahead of their chests and legs.

Wheeljack transformed into his robot form, swinging his samurai swords in slicing and slashing couple of Vehicons, and piercing against them. Autobots transformed to their robot forms, fighting and battling against their enemies off. Bulkhead transformed, and charged against some of Vehicons. For few moments, the battles had gone well.

Wheeljack sliced and stroke two Vehicons' heads. Before he could do anything, three Vehicons aimed their sniping blasters at Wheeljack. Before they could take the shot, they got slammed to the ground hard, shooting on other three Vehicons.

Wheeljack gasped. He turned and found Bulkhead, had his wrecking ball on his right, while giving thumbs up from left to Wheeljack. Wheeljack smiled, before he turned and faced off against the couple of Vehicons, as well as other Autobot Troopers. They continued battling and fighting against their enemies.

Two Vehicons charged and swung their swords from Wheeljack's back. Bulkhead jumped and slammed his wrecking ball on two of them to the ground. Wheeljack turned and gave the thumbs up to Bulkhead. Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack continued battling, slicing and smashing against their enemies hard and quick.

* * *

After few battles and attacks from Vehicons, they were forced to retreat and escape from the battles. Autobots cried and cheered for victory, charging and pushing their enemies back off. Before they could go more further, they were stopped by the dark and muscular Vehicon, with two canons on each shoulders.

Autobots gasped in shock.

Wheeljack groaned, "Scrap."

The giant Vehicon charged and was about to kill both Wheeljack and Autobots. Bulkhead jumped down, and brought the Vehicon down to the ground hard. He slammed and banged his Wrecking Ball on his head for few times, while Vehicon tried to swipe and toss Bulkhead out. Bulkhead jabbed on Vehicon's chest hard, bringing and taking the small reactor-like. He pulled it all the way out.

Bulkhead pulled the small reactor out, shutting the Vehicon down temporary. He then teared his enemy's head off before blasting on the empty's head for few times. The Vehicon fell to the ground, allowing Bulkhead jumped down, in front of his allies.

Wheeljack and his friends awed in surprise.

Bulkhead shrugged, "What?"

Wheeljack smirked, knowing that Bulkhead is perfect for the Wreckers.

* * *

After the Battle of Metrotitan, both Wheeljack and Bulkhead returned to their large silver shelter pyramid-like Wrecker's Base at Iacon City. They meet up with Roadbuster the dark greenish muscular robot with navy visor and his shoulders had the missile launchers, who listened to their reports.

"Not bad, mate," Roadbuster smiled, "Nice going, Wheeljack."

"I could have been scrapped, if it weren't for Bulkhead," said Wheeljack.

"Huh," said Roadbuster in confuse, looking at Bulkhead, "Seriously? This bulky and fat Autobot saved your tin can pipe?"

Bulkhead groaned angrily.

Wheeljack smirked, "Trust me, sir. Bulkhead is more than what he seemed to be. Yeah, he got some issues and worries to deal with. But with me training him, he'd be the better Wrecker. Trust me, this bot got some guts."

"Is that so," asked Roadbuster. Wheeljack nodded his head, as well as Bulkhead. Roadbuster chuckled lightly after some thinking, "Okay, Jackie. He's your responsible! Better hope that rookie be the best Wrecker!"

"Sir, yes, sir," saluted Wheeljack, while giving a smile.

Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead, asked: "Ready for being a Wrecker?"

"Well..." Bulkhead hesitantly, said.

"It will be fine. Trust me... You've got some guts and potential in becoming the best Wrecker. Trust me, my bot, you'll be great."

Bulkhead thought for the moment, before he smirked, knowing that this was his chance to make, "Be my guess, Jackie. This is gonna be cool."

Wheeljack smirked, "Wreckers don't call for backup,"

Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead had their arms banged together before cried, "They call for cleanup!"

Bulkhead smirked.

* * *

Few days later...

Wheeljack trained and helped Bulkhead in shaping and strengthening his ability and fighting skills, and even putting his Wrecking Ball into the use of fighting. Bulkhead acted as Wheeljack's conscious and advisor in making sure that he would do something reckless and stupid. Both of them became close friends and allies.

On the battlefields, Wheeljack and Bulkhead fought and battled against the overwhelming numbers of Decepticons, fighting along side with other Wreckers: Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Seaspray, Rotorstorm, Pyro and Impactor.

**_'To tell ya the truth,' _**narrated Bulkhead, '**_I didn't expect it to happen that quickly. But what can be done. Wreckers were too few. Wheeljack believed in me that I got some potential in becoming a Wrecker. Wondering if I can actually do that, but any Cons be the problem or jerk to my buddies They're gonna be sorry, especially Breakdown. I was told that he became a Decepticon. Whenever I see that jerk, I'm gonna take him down!'_**

Main Cast:  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Bulkhead  
Adam Baldwin: Breakdown  
James Horan: Wheeljack  
Ron Bottitta: Roadbuster  
Troy Baker: Cybertronian Manager

Author's Notes:

That's Bulkhead's Origin. Now for Ratchet's Origin: Learn how a stubborn and grumpy medic became valuable member to Optimus Prime, especially during Cybertronian Great War.

1) Roadbuster is based on Roadbuster (Dark of the Moon)


End file.
